What's the issue?
by grungelord
Summary: Light is accused of being kira. But the thing is, that he isn't kira not in this story. He gets into trouble who will help him out when ur suicidal and the world is against u?
1. What's the issue? Chapter 1

12 its 12 in the morning. And i'm alone...well not entirely...besides the fact that i can't shake the damn feeling that I'm being watched.

Nothing but light in the dark room, Light was the only one in the dark room. Camera's where also in this dark room, besides the broken lamp where Lights desk was. This lamp was broken, broken like Light is. He wasn't enough, he knew he wasn't. He knew it, he wasn't the one who should be under watch by the detectives. It wasn't his fault.

He didn't do it he knows he didn't. Light looked down at the lamp that was cracked on his desk along with his homework and textbooks on his desk. With a flash he pushed all of these things to the floor shattering the lightbulb in the lamp shards of glass and paper scattered the floor. No one understands him, not his mom not his dad not even his sister.

**He wasn't kira**

He wasn't he never was and all of the investigation was on him all because he was intelligent and had an idea of what was going on. He wasn't stupid, he was smart super smart. An he knew what they where trying to do to him. They where trying to point the finger at him because his father was a detective and files on victims that have died that didn't mean it was him it never was. Light slumped in his seat. Looking at the broken glass on the floor. Shattered, sharp and broken.

"It's not me..." light whispered a soft cry as he places his head in his hands. As he continued his stare at the shattered glass on the ground of his wooden floors.

Without hesitation he picked up a shard, and brought it to his wrist.

"Is this what they want...?" light cried to himself as he lookes at the shard, a million thoughts running through his mind.

He made up his mind.

Light sliced the shard across his tan small wrist not even whincing in pain just letting the blood flow. He didn't care who saw he wasn't dumb to know he was a suspect by the way his father looked at him once he'd come home.

**_Nothing but hate._**

It hurt. To see this, from his own father, mother and even sister. He knew his father probably told them he was a suspect. He wasn't. After all he did for them after all he did...

**_Was nothing._**

"I'm worthless." Light shivered out crying to himself as he continued slicing open his skin.

He didn't care that there where camera's.

"Maybe i really don't matter...maybe my whole life is a lie." light whispered again as his blood from his arm dripped down on papers and books. as he pressed the shard to his other arm as he finished cutting one arm.

"No one cares about me..." Light cried throwing the shard to the floor. Lights heart hurt so much, as his bloodly arms went to hug himself tightly as he continued to cry.

His arms felt hot and where brutally scarred most of them where deep cuts, almost to the bone.

"Why..." Light cried softly...

**Present Morning:**

Lights arms started to hurt, which startled him awake as his eyes slowly opened he could only feel a strong pain in his neck probably from sleeping on the damn desk. Not to mention the dried blood and mess in his room.

"Fuck..." Was all light could say as he stared at the mess thst was made. And started to get to cleaning. First starting with cleaning his floor then leading to his books and putting them in a bag.

Light pulled the arm of his shirt down so he could cover his arms to get to the bathroom...

It was 3 in the morning so he needed to hurry even though it was the weekend he rather be out than at home...

So light gathered his clothes and snuck to the bathroom and stripped down to take a shower.

The water that hit his body wasn't warm it was cold, it was nice...as the water dropplets landed on lights scars and open ones. The way the water fell felt slow as it glided on his body the only reason light got in the shower was cause he needed to clean his wounds...lights breath hitched as the soap stained the scars in a red bubbling sense of irration of the wounds.

They actually hurt.

But yet it was a pain that light could control. It was the one thing he **knew** he could feel and what it felt to him.

It was apart of him.

It was him

These scars made him feel something other than pain from his family it was pain from himself. Which he thought he needed.

Light stepped out of the shower onto the rug where the dropplets on his body soaked the matt.

As he dried off, and changed his clothes. Soon after scattering through the bathroom drawers and started to wrap up his arms.

He placed his hands on the sink and looks at himself in the mirror. His eyes had huge bags under them soon accepting how he looks. Making his way out of the bathroom and turing the light off as well. as he made his way back to his room silently to go on and get his phone, keys and wallet. An walked out of his room and turned off the light and shut the door half way. He didn't care what was in his room cause he wasn't hiding anything, Nothing.

Light started to walk down the stairs until he heard the frount door open.

Shit!

Lights dad must have just got home from work. Light peaked quickly and was right, it was his father. Light backed away quick and almost ran back to his room. He had to think quick. He looked at his balcony, after closing it behind him and without a thought he quickly hopped over the balcony he wasn't too far off the ground so it wasn't a long fall.

Soichiro was busy locking the door as he turned into the living room and up the stairs.

Looking up he seen lights room. The door was slightly open. Soichiro really didn't care about light at this point be what could he be doing up at 3 in the morning? Soichiro walked over pushing the door fully open. and standing in question.

Where the hell is light?

Lights bed was fully made that shown he didn't sleep that night, and his room looked like he never been in it was he even home last night?

Soichiro looked around in lights room, going through his draws, finding nothing important. until he looked off out the window.

...

Light continued to walk around that morning still earily as it is it wasn't like him to go put when he isn't supposed to but then again what did it matter at this point if he didn't have a reason to live.

Light shoved his hands into his pockets. Walking under every small street light.

**"Bing!"**

Light looked at his phone...

A message from his father popped up light stopped in his tracks.

**"Where did u go? And who told u that i could go?" -Dad**

Light sighed not daring to type back due to the sense that he might have been pissed. Light searched his pockets for his wallet, finding it he pulled out a small razor and a cigarette and a lighter.

These three items where the things that he might have loved at this exact moment. Light started to wonder off onto some abandon neighborhood. Light could see a tall building Light walked towards it.

Soon enough when he was facing the door he enteredhe wasnt thinking about what trouble he would be in he was thinking about getting to the top of this building to get a view, of this abandoned neighborhood.

The way up to the top was long he had to walk all the way up, which took a long time. probably 10 minutes.

Once he reached the top floor he seen a ladder to the roof. As he made it there. The wind Blew through his hair his brown brushing against his temples and he could clearly see the sunrise on this building. Light walked towards the ledge. He grabbed his cigarette and a lighter placing it in his mouth and pulling the lighter towards it, to light it up and placing his lighter back in his pocket.

A cloud of smoke came out of lights pale lips the disappeared into the air. Even though he wasn't loved the least he was, is calm.

Light grabbed the razor from his pocket. He looked at it for a while. taking another drag off of his cigarette. As his phone started to ring.

Without looking he answers it.

"What is it?" Light asked placing it by his ear.

"Light." A voice spoke all too familiar, light closed his eyes and raised his cigarette to his lips again.

"What?" Light spoke exhaling the smoke from his lungs at this point his whole body smelled like smoke.

"It's L."


	2. What's the issue? Chapter 2

Light didn't even freeze up whatsoever.

"So?" Light resonded finally putting his cigarette out by crushing it on his left hand making a burn mark from the cigarette, then finally throwing it off the building.

"Well i'd think you'd be rather happy with hearing my voice Light-kun" L said sounding like he was in a car going somewhere.

"An why would that be?" Light looked as he swung his legs over the ledge of the building.

"Well considering u are alone and that Mr.Yagami is worried about u." L spoke shuffling around.

"I don't care." Light said pulling the phone away about to hang up

"Don't hang up." L said strictly.

"Why?" Light asked angrily putting the phone back up to his ear.

"Where are u? And located?" L said typing.

"On a building." Light said like it was a normal thing.

"Why?" L asked faintly someone else talking to some one next to him.

"Cause i wanted to." Light said pulling his things back into his pocket and looked down off the building to all the trash and burned buildings.

"Just give me the address or ill have to track ur phone." L said sounding annoyed.

"Go ahead, track my phone I'll smash my phone." Light said back irritated.

"Your percentage of being Kira has--" L was cut off by Light.

"Fuck you and your percentages." Light said walking towards the exit. on the building to go downstairs.

"Light-kun." L said strictly.

"The abandoned neighborhood." Light said then hung up Making his way down to the very first floor.

An by the time he made it to the first floor he went along and walked out the door.

There it was a black limo driving down the empty street. Light only sat on one of the steps fiddling with his wallet. An right there before light was the limo as the driver came out and opened the door and as he opened it he went towards light and pulled him to get in it.

Forcefully

It felt like he started to make the scars on his arms bleed up, as light sat down crossing his arms, and legs.

"Nice to see u light." L spoke looking at Light with his big black eyes and raised the tea cup to his lips. The sugary sweet drink he held made light sick to his stomach.

Light didn't say anything he just sat there. Nothing made him stop thinking about ripping that cup out of L's hand and throwing it at him. Looking up with dark circles under his eyes he looked at his father, Soichiro.

It looked like he was already looking at him he kept his eyes on him no emotion at all he just stared. Light didn't care he sat there. The black long sleeves on him bothered him he wanted to cut, scratch he wanted to feel as much pain as he could.

As soon as the car stopped light got out and stood there as he walked after L and

Soichiro, into the building they where now doing there investigation

"So light how has ur morning been so far?" L asked scraching the back of his shoulder as the three of them walked in the elevator. An Soichiro pressed a button to go to a certain floor.

"Fuck off L." Light said tapping his foot scratching his wrist to calm down.

"Light. Don't talk to him in that manner." Soichiro said as he shot a glare at Light and light shot one right back.

"Or what?" Light spoke back angrily.

"What?! What did you--" Before Soichiro could place a finger on light the doors of the elevator opens and He steps out, angry.

Light walks out of the elevator as well after soichiro and L grabs his shoulder and Light pulled away fast.

"I brought u here cause i wanted to talk to u." L said walking past Light to the station where he had his computers and monitor.

While the three of them took a seat L pointed to the screen and looked back at Light.

**_"I saw something." L said_**.

Wait...

Light remembered.

Lights heart picked up and his eyes shot a look at his father.

"What is it ryuzaki, light kira?" Soichiro said looking almost relieved. This only made light more hurt than mad its like he wanted him to be kira.

"No, something else, that i think u need to talk to him about." L said as he grabbed the remote. And started rewined the paused image to play.

**_No..._**

**_No..._**

**_No..._**

Light could feel a lump in his throat. Shit...

The monitor shown a image of light sitting in his room in the dark.

"What the...? Why is he sitting in the room like that." Soichiro said confused.

"Now look at this." L said as he clicked the remote.

It showed another angle of light a clear black and white image of him knocking everything off the table and then grabbing the a shard.

Then it struck Soichiro as he watched Light pulling the shard cross his wrist violently.

"Why...i..."

"I..."

Soichiro couldnt speak then they could hear a voice from the monitor.

"Is this what they want...?"

"I'm worthless."

"Maybe i really don't matter...maybe my whole life is a lie."

"No one cares about me..."

"Why..." Light cried softly...

All of these things where through the monitor light was frozen in place. light didn't know what to say...

Soichiro looked at Light... he didn't know what to say...

"Light...why...?" Soichiro asked getting up from his seat and walking towards light.

Light didn't let that happen he didn't want comfort he didn't want pity.

"I need to go..." Light said turning towards the door but before light could leave he was grabbed by the shoulder by L.

"I don't think u should do that light. " L whispered as he turned to look at Soichiro.

"Anyways, i would like to be of help and considering that light is oblivious to things at the moment i think it would be best if he stayed here with me so i can keep close eye on him and his action concidering he might be kira and suicidal."

L said shoving his hands in his pockets this made him light made he wasn't Kira.

Soichiro just nodded.

"Are u fucking serious. I'm old enough to deal with myself. I'm 22." Light said with anger crossing his arms.

"So fuck you and fuck you." light said as he pointed to Soichiro and L as he walked towards the elevator.

Swiftly L grabbed Lights hand and clamped a cold cuff on his wrist and his own.

"We will have a great time trust me." L said as he looked at Light and smiled, looking back at Soichiro.

'Not this shit again' light thought.

"Now don't worry you can go on and spend time with your family and letlet them in on what has occurred ill take good care of Light-Kun."

L said smiling to Soichiro and waving him off as he sadly walked to the elevator. As he turned toward the two of them Light and L, feeling like he failed as a father...

Maybe light isn't kira.

But with light and L things for Light didn't make him too happy.

"I don't wanna be here with u." Light scoffed shoving his hands into his pocket.

Touching his phone knowing L was gonna take it away anyways.

He handed it to him. An shrugged pulling the chain along to where L's desk was, two chairs where placed at least a foot apart. They both sat apart, L on the computer typing away while light sat doing nothing.

Light looked at L as he ate a sweet sugary substance. Cake. Light was bored. He didn't wanna be there. Looking at L not too far was a window. The glassy sky could bee seen through the open window.

Light stood up and walked towards it feeling the chain stretch tugging a little on L's arm making him have to scoot over closer to the window still typing.

Light placed his elbow on the window frame. An pulled a cigarette to his lips and lit it up the sound of his lighter drew attention. L turned his head to where Lights body was pressed against the window frame and wall. An looked at the back of lights head. A cloud of smoke came from light.

L didn't know he smoked, if light was really kira he wouldn't smoke if he was gonna be god of the 'new world'. L shut his computer and stood up bringing his cake with him. An stood next to light looking out the window.

It was raining and cold. L looked at lights pale lips as the 22 year old raised the cancer stick to his lips and took a drag. Looking at light he didn't look like kira.

Maybe he wasn't.

No.

'Thats what he wants me to think' L thought digging his spoon into the cake.

Light placed his left hand out the window letting it catch rain drops his palm feeling cold. Another exhale of smoke went into the cold air outside.

"I didn't know you smoked light-kun." L said starting a conversation as he looked at almost burnt out cigarette bud.

Light said nothing he only looked down at the cigarette. An moved it to his pointer finger buring the flesh part of his finger. L quickly pulled it away and put it fully out.

L looked at light kinda sad for him.

"I'm tired." Light said looking at L. L could clearly tell that he haven't slept in months.

"Well would u wish to lay down in the room light-kun?" L asked moving forward to a room away from the station he was working at before leaving he grabbed his computer and he dragged Light to the bedroom.

Light and L sat on either side of the bed.

"You can go ahead and get some rest." L said pulling the computer to his toes.

Light said nothing. He rolled over pulling the white covers over his curved hip and placed his brown locks into the pillow. That was a problem though, he couldn't sleep.


End file.
